Every Man For Himself
by japanesefantasy
Summary: Sequel to Outside. With the knowledge of her husband cheating on her with Ino, Sakura bottles her feelings and continued to live with Sasuke. Until someone confronts her and gives her an alternative to life. itasaku. Written in Itachi's POV


OOOOOOOOK!!! Here it is! Sequel to Outside.

Warning: Lemon : 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Title: Every Man For Himself

_I don't know who to trust your surprise  
Everyone feels so far away from me_

Sasuke let go off her, pulled a chair from the table and sat himself.

By now, dinner was prepared. Sakura placed a plate in front of him and one opposite to him and sat herself there.

"You look nice tonight Sakura," he commented before lifting the fork to his mouth.

_Happy thoughts sift through dust and the lies  
Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit_  
_Every time I try to make myself get back up on_ _my feet_

She looked up at him and stared, her eyebrows furrowing. How could he compliment her and at the same time screw Ino?

_All I ever think about is this_

He glanced upwards and noticed the gaze she bore.

"Something wrong Sakura?" he asked.

She took a few seconds, asking herself the same question.

_All the tiring time between__  
__And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me_

"No," she answered and smiled, a smile that masked the sorrow she tolerated.

"Hn," and he continued to eat.

_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away__  
__Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

She was amazed, amazed by his ability to wear a stolid face while pretending.

Sakura dropped her head, her focus falling on the food on the plate as she ate in silence, screaming at herself.

_Tension is building inside steadily__  
__Everyone feels so far away from me_

What was she to do now? Act like nothing happened?

_Happy thoughts forcing there way out of me_

She heard Sasuke get up and drop the plate in the sink.

"I'm going upstairs."

And she nodded, looking at his diminishing back as he ascended the stairs.

_Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit__  
__Every time I try to make myself get back up on my feet_

Sakura rose to her feet after hearing a faint click and washed up the wares.

Once she was done, she went upstairs to the very same door. On entering the room, she saw him sitting on the bed, looking at her.

"Come here Sakura," he said, motioning his hands for emphasis.

_All I ever think about is this_

She looked up at him for a while before lowering her gaze as she stepped towards the bed.

Standing up, he took a hold of her shoulders and kissed her cheek softly. His hands then moved to her blouse where he started to unbutton it.

_All the tiring time between__  
__And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me_

He pulled her skirt down and proceeded to taking of his shirt and pants.

Sakura's eyes averted. She could feel his harsh grip on her waist as he slammed her onto the bed, his body hovering over hers.

Ripping away her undergarments to shreds and throwing them on the floor, he took off his boxers and entered in one swift movement causing nothing but pain.

_Take everything from the inside and throw it all away__  
__Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

But she refused to cry in front of him.

_I won't waste myself on you__  
__You_  
_You_

Her body lay, almost lifeless under him, allowing him to do as he pleased. She winced as he bit down on her neck, creating a new wound for him to lap up her blood.

_Waste myself on you__  
__You_  
_You_

Sakura turned her head to the side, not wanting to see the person above her, his fingers digging into her ribs as he pounded into her, seeking release.

_I'll take everything from the inside and throw it all away__  
__Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

He groaned, a familiar warmth filling her up. Pulling out, he turned on his side, his back facing her.

_Everything from the inside and just throw it all away__  
__Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_

She stared at his back before turning on her side as well, facing the window. She pulled up the blanket on my body, afraid that the cold would devour her being.

_Everything from the inside and just throw it all away__  
__Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you_  
_You_  
_You_

She shut her eyes to the world; tire claiming her eyes, sleep claiming her body.

I watched this all, perched from a tree with my partner.

"Two in one day? Is your brother that desperate to restore that pathetic clan of yours?" he asked.

"It seems so," I replied.

Glancing lower, I noticed a pink haired girl and smirked.

Sakura.

"Kisame," I said.

His head turned to my direction.

Looking at him, I continued, "When was the last time we had a little fun?"

He grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth, hungry for blood.

"This one's mine though. You got the last one."

I would make her mine.

_Uchiha_ _Sakura_.

* * *

Next morning 

Sakura was busy doing some paper work when the door opened, the scent of strawberries flooding the room.

"Mornin' Sakura-chan!" the blonde hollered.

Looking up, Sakura frowned, yet returned the greeting.

"Good morning Ino-chan."

"Tsunade-sama would like to see you in her office right away."

* * *

Tsunade sat in her chair while Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood before her desk. Intertwining her fingers and sighing, she announced, "Akatsuki has been sighted in the village. Kakashi, I need you, Sasuke and Sakura to find their resting place, check them out and report their actions if any." 

"What about me baa-chan?!" Naruto cried.

"And if they capture you?" she asked, making Naruto stop to ponder. "Sakura, you will be going for medical purposes in case a fight breaks out."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she replied.

"And Sasuke," she continued. He looked up, his eyes laced with hatred. "I need you to control yourself."

His fist tightened into a grip.

"You leave as of this afternoon. You are dismissed."

"At the bridge, 1:30pm Sasuke, Sakura," Kakashi remarked.

Nodding, Sasuke was the first to leave the office.

They paced down the streets until they arrived at the Uchiha compound and entered the main house.

'_Screw Tsunade-sama. This is it Sasuke. You're chance to kill him_,' he thought as they headed upstairs to pack for the mission.

Sakura took a shower and dressed herself, hiding a few kunai in her holster.

Sasuke followed, taking a bath and preparing himself for the mission.

And when they were finished, they left for the bridge.

'Damn it Kakashi! it's 2:30.' Sasuke thought when a thick smoke caught his eyes.

"Hehe, sorry. You see there was this old lady and she --"

"Whatever. Let's go," Sasuke cut him off.

And they left the village.

* * *

"So how are you gonna do that Itachi?" Kisame asked me. 

"Easy. I'll persuade her. She's at a emotional peak now, knowing that her husband is cheating on her," I answered.

"Yea, but you know how she loves her 'Sasuke-kun'," he replied.

"Don't worry. She'll come around to like 'Itachi-kun'." And I smirked. My eyes instinctively shifted to the right. "Get up. Someone's coming," I ordered.

Both Kisame and I stood facing the direction of their arrival.

Three figures.

Then they came into view.

"Speak of the devil Itachi," Kisame said while grinning.

"Hn."

And the three figures stopped once seeing us.

"Why, hello little brother," I mocked Sasuke.

"Itachi," he spat out.

"Seems like someone's not happy to see me," I replied, faking hurt.

"What is Akatsuki doing in the village?" Kakashi asked, getting straight to the point.

"Why... we're here to have some fun," I said while my eyes shifted to the pink haired woman.

Just then, Sasuke shot out three shuriken at me, which I easily dodged.

"Sasuke, stop! We're not to fight!" Kakashi shouted, reminding him.

"Shut up! This is my fight!" he yelled back before completing a hand seal, summoning chidori.

Charging at me, I lazily looked across to Kisame and nodded.

Kisame understood and jumped to meet Sasuke, swing his samehada to deplete his chakra.

"Shit," he swore under his breath as he looked up to Kisame's grinning features.

With one cuff, Kisame sent Sasuke straight across the area, his back hitting the trunk of a tree.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, catching my attention.

From the corner of my eye I could see Kakashi pulling out a kunai.

In a flash I disappeared and reappeared behind her, wrapping an arm around her and holding a kunai to her neck.

"Move and she dies," I threatened. Kakashi flinched. I knew he couldn't bare to see his team members die.

"So you must be the lovely Mrs. Uchiha mmm?" I cooed into her ears before planting a deep kiss on her cheek.

"Let me go," she squealed, struggling out of my grip.

"Let her go Itachi!" Sasuke hissed.

"Foolish little brother, you take too many things for granted. I'll have to teach you a lesson, won't I?"

"Shut up Itachi!"

Ignoring him, I turned my attention to the frail woman in my arms. "Don't worry love. I won't kill you. I have something else planned for you," I whispered.

"Kisame," I called out. "Let's go."

We both did hand seals and we disappeared.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi asked while walking towards her.

"Yea," she replied as she touched her neck where the kunai was held. Then it dawned on her. "Sasuke-kun!"

She ran towards him, hey emerald eyes filled with fear.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed.

"What?!" he yelled back.

"Are you alright?" she asked, stopping as she met her destination.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied while helping himself to his feet and dusting off his clothes

"Let's go guys," Kakashi said.

They performed the hand seals and left.

* * *

"For FUN?!" she screamed. The hokage sat back in her back, holding her head as a headache. 

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Kakashi answered. "That's what he said."

"For fun my ASS!" she shouted. After simmering down, she continued, "Alright. Now get out!"

"Hai," the three in unison before exiting the office.

"See ya guys," Kakashi said before poofing.

Once out of the building, Sakura noticed Sasuke heading off in the opposite direction.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" she asked.

"Somewhere."

"You don't want to co--"

"No."

Sakura flinched at his cold response. The thought of him visiting Ino crept into her mind but she couldn't help it.

"Alright," she whispered and he vanished.

* * *

Evening hit Konoha. 

A very tired pink haired woman arrived at the Uchiha compound.

She opened the door, all lights off. With the flip of a switch, brightness flooded the room.

She sighed, closed the door behind her and ascended the staircase, making sure to stop a little way before her room.

Not hearing anything, she slowly opened the door only to find that no one was there. A frown adorned her lips as her eyes dampened.

Yet, she smiled.

Puilling out a new towel from the cupboard, she headed towards the bathroom and proceeded to bathe.

This was my cue.

While walking towards the bed, I unbuttoned and discarded my cloak on the mattress.

The scent of vanilla tickled my nose.

Fifteen mintues had passed and the water stopped. My head turned to the door where she would come out any minute.

The door opened.

She was clad in a bathrobe, her hair wet. She went straight to her closet, a mirror on the other side of a door.

"It's been a while, love," I said while making eye contact with her through the mirror.

By the time she turned around to face me I stood in front of her.

"Itachi," she whispered, her eyes widening with fear.

"I see you've remembered me name. Been thinking about me lately?" I flirted with her.

My lips curved into a smirk before picking up a lock of pink hair.

Her hand thrusted to cuff me but I caught it, turned her around and pulled it up behind.

"What do you want?" she choked out, trying to hide the obvious pain.

I released her hand from behind but still held a firm grip on her wrists. I lowered my head to her neck and looked at her through the mirror and whispered, "I want you."

Her body froze as my lips grazed her neck, ascending to her nape while my hands busied themselves holding her hips.

"W-What?!" she stuttered.

"You heard me love. I want you... for myself" I repeated myself before nibbling on her earlobe.

Looking back at the mirror and making eye contact with her, I added, "Don't you think we look nice together?" I held her chin and kissed her cheek softly.

"Don't touch me," she merely whispered, struggling out of my grip.

"Afraid of me, are we?" I teased.

"Never," she spat out.

"We'll see about that love."

With godlike speed, I rushed to the bed with Sakura and slammed her on, my body hovering over hers with both hands on either side of her.

Her eyes widened and her breathing hitched with the knowledge of the current position she was in.

One of my hands traveled to untie her robe as I nuzzled her neck, breathing in vanilla.

"S-Stop it please," she pleaded, her fists punching my chest weakly.

"Stop what love?" I slowly opened the robe, savouring the sight that lay before my eyes.

Crimson crept up her cheeks while she tried to cover herself.

"I-Itachi," she whispered my name.

I managed to free myself from my fishnet top and my pants, only to remain in my boxers.

Her blush deepened, her eyes glued to my chest.

"Like what you see love?" I chuckled. "You can touch if you like," and I smirked.

Seeing that she turned her head to the side, I held her waist and took off the remains of her robe, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

Her hands rushed to stop mine but I was faster than her and as a result, she lay nude under me.

Smirking, my hand traveled south as my head lowered into her neck. I heard her gasp as my finger lazily brushed her folds.

I had to chuckle as moisture was the first thing to happily greet my finger.

"Like what I'm doing to you love, mmm?" I teased again before dipping a finger into her hot, dripping core.

Her body tensed under me as my digit ventured further.

"Relax love. It shouldn't hurt."

My lips traced soft kisses until they met up with hers.

Two small full lips quivered before me.

"S-Sto--" And I ravished her lips. She moaned into my mouth after I added another finger and began a slow pace. With my thumb, I brushed her swollen nub softly, earning a gasp. I took this moment to slip my tongue into her cavern.

Her taste was so unique. I grazed my tongue against her inside, seeking for hers.

Hastening the pace, I felt a pair of weak arms snake around my neck. Her tongue shyly shot out to meet mine.

Her hips bucked under my touch, and I inwardly grinned.

Surprisingly, she broke the kiss and dropped her hands.

"I can't..." she whispered weakly while turning her head to the side.

"Can't," I kissed her cheek, "what love?" I finished my question while shoving my fingers further at a harder pace.

She placed her hands on my chest and pounded it, trying to push me away.

"I can't..." she repeated.

"But Sasuke can," I whispered dangerously into her ear.

She turned to look at me.

Still by her ear, I whispered again, "I'll give you a day to think about it love."

I pulled out my fingers and licked the glaze off. So sweet, intoxicating ...

Rolling off the bed, I dressed myself and stole one more glance at her before performing a hand seal and disappearing.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Kisame asked. 

"I made my proposal. All I have to do is wait now," I replied. "Thirsty?"

"Yea."

"I got some sake in the back."

"Celebrating are we?"

"Hn."

* * *

She lay in her bed, dressed in a white nightgown. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling as she thought about my offer. 

The doorknob turned.

She looked across to the clock on her side table.

10:53pm

The door opened, revealing her exhausted husband.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun," she said softly.

"Hn."

She looked away as he began to take off his clothes, too tired to bathe.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No."

Remaining in his boxers, Sasuke crawled into bed and pulled the covers up on himself.

Gently, she moved toward him and kissed him softly on his cheek.

She paused for a second.

He smelt sweet.

Like_ strawberries._

Removing her lips from his face, she looked at him, her eyes moistening.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Sakura was sitting at the Ichiraku with Hinata just when a blonde sat at the counter. 

"Heya Hinata" she beamed at her.

"H-Hello, Ino," Hinata returned the greeting.

"Hey Sakura. How you doin?" Ino asked turning to the pink haired kunoichi.

She took a few seconds before answering. "I'm fine, you?"

"Oh, I'm great!" she exclaimed before ordering a ramen. "How's Sasuke?"

"He's fine too," Sakura answered and smiled.

"That's nice," Ino added. "Tell him I said 'hi'."

"Of course Ino," she replied.

Looking at her watch, Sakura brought to attention, "Hinata, it's getting late. Why don't we head back to the hospital. I have a lot of work to do."

"H-Hai Sakura-chan."

And they left the blonde.

* * *

The sun had already descended when I appeared in their bedroom. 

My eye caught something on the dresser. Picking it up, it read :

_Sakura,  
I'll be at Naruto's for a few days  
so we can train together. If by  
chance you see Itachi, come by  
Naruto ASAP and tell us.  
Love, Sasuke_

'Love, Sasuke?' I thought and chuckled while placing it back to its original spot.

I turned my head to the left. The sound of flowing water sounded from the bathroom.

If Sasuke wasn't home, then it had to be Sakura.

An idea popped into my head and I smirked. I did need a bath after all.

Quietly opening the bathroom door, I discarded my clothes and joined the kunoichi for a shower.

She didn't notice until I placed my palms on her soapy shoulders.

"Goodnight love," I cooed into her ears seductively.

But she didn't flinch.

All she did was turn around, her gaze heavy on the ground

"Itachi..." she whispered.

"Something wrong love?"

She looked up.

I could see the redness in her eyes.

Was she crying?

"Sa-Sasuke," she choked out. "He... he did it again."

I grinned inwardly as I took her into my arms.

I felt moisture trickle down my chest as she sobbed.

"Is something wrong with me? So wrong that he doesn't love me?"

I silently chuckled and replied, "No love. Absolutely nothing is wrong with you." She looked up to this.

"That foolish little brother of mine is just too blind to see how beautiful you are."

She blushed and lowered her head

"I came for an answer love," I reminded her of my offer while I my hand sought to raise her head causing eye contact. "Let me please you, _Sakura._"

She stared into my sharingan, trying to sort out her feelings.

Then she sighed. She didn't say anything.

But she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. She broke the kiss and looked at me.

Cupping her face gently, I leaned forwards and grazed my lips against hers.

She gasped as she felt my member rub against her thigh.

"_Sakura_," I whispered on her lips before claiming them.

Her hands shot out, snaking themselves around my neck. My arms reached out to grab hips and lift her up.

In response, she wrapped her slender legs around my torso. I pushed her against the shower wall and growled into her mouth as her fingers ran through my hair; her naked sex grinding against my painful erection.

Breaking the kiss, I traced my tongue skilfully along her neck, sucking on her skin.

In an instant, I moved away from the wall, taking her with me and placed her under the shower to wash away the remaining soap.

She held on tightly as the hot water made contact with her skin, grabbing my face to kiss me.

Soon we were out of the bathroom and in the bedroom.

Walking up to the bed, I threw her on it so she was lying down vertically.

I crawled up on her and her chest began to heave.

"Itachi ..." she whispered. And it turned me on.

My lips found hers again but this time she kissed back with a sense of need.

Her hands held my shoulders while her legs widened to accommodate me.

"No need to rush love. We have time," I teased.

My lips traveled south, placing butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone. My right hand found her breast and I gave it a squeeze, to which she whimpered. Her bud hardened as I tweaked it

Taking the other fleshy mound into my mouth, I flicked my tongue at her peak. Her back arched in response, wanting my mouth to engulf her whole being.

My lips left there and traveled up where I claimed her lips and kissed her roughly, nibbling on her lower lips.

I broke the kiss and looked at her

Her cheeks flushed when my erect member grazing her inner thigh.

Holding my shaft, I ran it up and down her slick entrance. A sigh sounded from her lips while her eyes tightly shut themselves.

"Sakura," I called out.

With one flutter of her pale lids, she opened her eyes and stared at me.

"I want you to look at me when I enter you."

"H-Hai," she whispered, focusing on me.

Without notice, I took hold of her two wrists and held them above her head with one hand.

Soon, I guided myself into her heated core, my member sinking in slowly.

Her eyes widened at the sensation. She was struggling to keep eye contact as I eased my way into her, my Sharingan piercing her emeralds.

She couldn't resist and therefore submitted to the urge to shut her eyes.

Weak kunoichi.

She'd definitely be some fun.

A whimper escaped her lips, one that encouraged me, as I penetrated her deeply

Her hands fought to be set free but I was the one in charge here.

I thrusted into her with more force, her back arching in response.

She moaned as I hit a secret spot deep within her.

Angling myself, I sped up my pace.

I took a fleshy mound into my hand and massaged her pink nipple.

Pebbled under my touch, I traced my tongue around the aching bud, earning a mewl.

"I-Itachi ..." she murmered, wrapping her legs around my waist as I pounded into her harder.

I could feel her warm wet walls tightening around me. I growled at her constriction.

My lips traveled up, placing butterfly kisses, until they met up with her ear.

"Cum for me love," I whispered seductively while my thumb sought to rub her sensitive nub by our connected bodies.

Her hips bucked, her body so responsive.

"Cum for me love," I repeated. "Scream my name."

"Itachi ..."

"You can do better than that love," I encouraged.

"Itachi!" she gasped as I tugged at her nub.

"ITACHI!!!" she screamed as her orgasm hit her. Her body trembled, overwhelmed by the immense pleasure.

She thrashed about, her head tossing from side to side as she continued to scream my name.

I didn't last too long. I pulled out just in time to cum on her creamy thighs.

I looked back at her face. Her eyes slightly opened, drugged with lust. Her lips parted, panting for air. Her pink tresses splayed delicately on the pillow. Her skin aglow, glazed with sweat.

She was beautiful.

And I thought _I_ was getting blind.

Too bad little brother. She's mine now.

I released her hands and propped myself up on my elbows.

Her small hand reached out to brush away my sweat-soaked bangs.

A smirk adorned my lips as I bent down to kiss her forehead.

Rolling over onto my back, I stared at the ceiling only to feel a fragile body cling to mine.

"Goodnight Itachi," she whispered.

"Goodnight love," I returned the greeting.

When her breathing rate was even, I gently pushed her body off mine and rolled off the bed when a small hand grabbed mine.

"Please stay," she whispered.

"I have things to do love. Sleep."

My sharingan swirled and her eyelids grew heavy.

"Itachi ..." she whispered before falling asleep

Collecting my clothes and dressing myself, I took one more look at her and grinned.

And then I left.

* * *

Sakura woke at 6am. 

"Itachi..." she whispered before realizing my absence.

Getting out of the bed, she picked up her bathrobe and entered the bathroom where she took a bath.

When she was done, she entered her room and dressed herself in her nurse uniform for work and left.

* * *

About seven hours later, I decided to head back to Kisame. 

"Hey man! How you doin? How was she?" Kisame snickered once seeing me as I came into his sight range.

I answered both questions with one word. "Great."

He grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth. "Ok. So how come you came back so late. Had a lil' fun when you woke up?"

"No," I replied before smirking. "I went a little shopping."

* * *

A knock sounded on her door. 

"Come in," her pink haired kunoichi replied.

The door opened, presenting Hinata with a parcel in her hand.

"T-This is for y-you Sakura," she remarked.

Sakura walked toward her.

"For me? Who sent it?" she asked.

"I d-don't know. It was j-just on the desk."

"Oh ok. Thanks Hinata."

"No p-problem." And she left.

'I wonder who this could be from,' Sakura thought to herself.

Sitting behind her desk, she opened the parcel and found a note.

On opening, it read:

_Hey love, _  
_I can't wait to see you later. _  
_I bought you something to  
wear tonight. __Hope you like it. _  
_Itachi_

Digging into the parcel, her fingers felt something thin and soft and --- LACEY?!!!

She pulled the item out only to lay her eyes on the item.

Her mind screamed, _'He bought me _--'

* * *

"Lingerie?!" Kisame exclaimed in disbelief. 

"Yes. Black. Extra small."

"Err, don't you think that's a bit too tight?"

"The tighter, the better," I remarked before we both chuckled.

* * *

_'These are kinda small_,' she thought as she pressed the material against herself, comparing the size of it to that of her body. 

A soft blush crept upon the cheeks of the kunoichi as she thought about Itachi seeing her in lingerie.

Of all the people, Itachi had to be the man to give her the attention she was seeking.

Her perfect lips parted slightly to sound a small giggle at the thought of him seeing her in lingerie as she put the material away and continued with her work.

* * *

The sun descended while the moon took up its shift. 

I was waiting in her room already. I leaned on the wall, one leg bent; propped onto the wall, and my arms folded.

The doorknob turned.

"The door opened revealing a woman with messy pink hair tightly clad in black lace.

"You look nice tonight love. The cloth compliments your curves," I commented.

"Itachi!" she gasped at my sudden presence, her hands trying to cover herself. "It's a bit too small," she complained.

"Oh, really? What size is it?" I asked.

"Extra small."

"That doesn't make sense. I asked the lady for a small. Seems to be some sort of a mix up," I remarked innocently.

"Yea. But that doesn't help the fact that I can hardly breathe in this!" she continued.

"Don't worry love. You won't be staying in it much longer," I teased, at which she blushed.

Stepping toward her, I took a hold of her hips and leaned forward to capture her lips.

My tongue grazed her lower lip, begging for entrance to which she easily complied .

Her petite hands rushed to unbutton my cloak.

And I chuckled, breaking the kiss.

"Always so hasty, mmm?" I teased again caressing her cheek with a single finger.

Grabbing her hips again, I lifted her and threw her onto the bed.

A small squeal escaped her lips.

Taking off my clothes except my boxers, I crawled up and hovered over her.

"You're going to enjoy tonight love," I remarked before kissing her roughy, nibbling on her lower lip.

Her hands shot up to touch my chest.

Her fingers jump at the feeling of my muscles rippling under her delicate touch.

My lips left hers and traced soft lingering kisses down her neck.

Unlacing her corset, I curled my tongue around one pebbled bud while my hand pinched the other, earing a whimper.

Moving lower, I held under her knees and parted her legs eagerly.

I lowered my head and placed softly kissed along her inner thigh until I met up with her womanhood.

Her lips quivered as she mewled.

I tugged at her thong and eventually pulled it off.

The cute thatch of pink curls that was there the previous night was gone.

I chuckled as I saw some moisture seeping out of her folds.

Opening them, her throbbing clit caught my eyes. A smirk pulled my lips.

I leaned in, planting a deep kiss on it, at which her hips bucked.

"Itachi..." she moaned.

I continued to tease her by grazing my teeth against it and she began to whine.

Having enough fun, I scraped my tongue against her nub.

Her body writhed with pleasure as I nipped at her wet core.

A hand reached out to grab a lock of my hair.

She tugged at it when I slipped a digit into her burning entrance.

Her moans grew louder, in proportion with her squirming.

Another finger was added and I started a pace

Her walls tightened quickly, her head tossed about crazily and her face contorted with pleasure.

I could feel it. She was going to cum in 5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

I stopped my ministrations and looked up at her.

She mewled in disappointment, tugging at my hair and lifting her hips to bring herself closer to me.

"Itachi..." her hoarse voice whispered.

And I gave her pussy a hard lingering lick.

"Mmm ... Itachi..."

Her breasts rose as her back arched.

I opened her folds more and placed my lips on her nub, sucking on it and occasionally flicking it with my tongue.

"Oh god... Itachi... Itachi!" she screamed as she came, pleasure consuming her body.

Her hips bucked uncontrollably when I lapped up her fluids.

Her peak lowered, yet my tongue remained at her core.

She whimpered continuously and moaned as I entered a finger into her again.

With my tongue, I formed circles around her clit, only to feel small fingers massaging my scalp.

Then she began to push away my head. "N-No more, please," she begged.

And I smirked.

I added another finger and pumped them in and out while I sucked harder on her clit.

"Itachi ... oh god," she moaned.

"Cum for me love," I encouraged.

Her moaning increased and eventually she screamed as I forced another orgasm on her.

Her body convulsed under the immense pleasure surging through her body.

"ITACHI!," she screamed my name continuously while draping her legs on my shoulders, pulling me closer.

When her panting died down, I looked at my piece of art.

I left back her little nub, red and swollen. I gave it one last lick before placing her legs on the bed and crawling above her.

She looked so flushed, a crimson hue staining her cheeks.

Her half lidded eyes stared back at me.

"Don't tell me you're already tired love," I teased, faking disappointment.

Leaning forward, I claimed her lips, boldly thrusting my tongue into her mouth. I held her chin as she shook her head in response to her own flavour.

Breaking the kiss, I smirked. "Don't like how you taste love?"

"W-Well ..." she whispered before turning her head to the side, embarrssed.

"Mmm?" I further teased before shedding my boxers and positioning myself between her legs.

I held my member in my hand and slowly guided it into her recently violated core. A deep moan sounded from her as I entered her warm wet passage.

Her hands snaked around my neck, allowing me to do to her as I will.

I growled as her throbbing walls pounded against my cock.

I wrapped her in my arms and held her close to me, feeling the heat radiating off of her fleshy mounds.

She held onto me for her dear life as I drove my shaft into her deeper at a faster pace.

"Itachi ..." she mewled shifting her hands to my biceps as her back arched.

I looked upon her form, her body drunken with lust as she bucked her hips trying to meet up with me.

Strangled moans echoed across the room. Her walls tighened around my member rapidly.

"Oh god ... Itachi," she blurted out as my finger sought to brush her over-sensitive bud.

She whimpered seeking release.

I leaned forward, still holding her in my arm, and whispered dirty things in her ear to help her cum.

"You're so wet Sakura..." I purred, my breath tickling her.

She mewled at my words.

And I continued. "Feels good, doesn't it? My cock in your tight little pussy..."

Her face flushed.

My finger massaged her clit. "The way I'm rubbing that swollen nub of yours..."

I was rewarded with several screams of pleasure as her body thrashed about in my arm, overwhelmed with ecstacy.

With my other hand, I parted her legs wider and slammed into her.

Her back arched gracefully as she surrender her body to my will.

I groaned as her fingernails raked down my back, feeding the fire of desire building within me.

With one last pump, I exploded in her, my seed oozing from her core and trickling down her inner thigh.

I rolled off of her with a pant, lying on my back. My head turned to look at the female at my side.

Sakura lay on the bed, breathless. Her breasts rose and sunk with every gasp of oxygen she inhaled and exhaled. Her sweaty bangs stuck to her forehead.

I turned on my side to look at her more comfortably. Once realizing my gaze, she blushed and reached out for the covers to hide her body despite our recent actions.

Her view lazily shifted over to mine.

Taking her in my arms, I whispered to her, "I'll stay for the night."

And she smiled.

"Thank you Itachi-kun," she replied before sleep claimed her tired body.

I soon followed, my eyelids growing heavier with each passing second until they shut themselves.

* * *

Reviews are kindly accepted. And yes there will be a sequel to this.


End file.
